Locational data has been pervasive in our daily lives and in scientific research. Generally, locational data involves massive amount of data. In fact, locational data is generally in “Big Data” regime. Locational data is required to obtain details of a moving object, including its trace, velocity and even acceleration. However, the massive amount of data involved with locational data places a heavy burden on analyzing the data. For example, analyzing such large amount of data requires significant amount of time and processing power. In addition, real time analytics of locational data further increases this burden.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide effective and efficient processing of massive amount of data, such as locational data.